Replacing A Friend
by Bralt
Summary: What happens when Halt's closest friend has to be replaced? Contains spoilers for The Lost Stories sort of. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Replacing a Friend

Chapter 1: Bad News

"We're almost there boy." Halt patted Abelard's neck affectionately.

They were coming home from a particularly long mission and he was tired of sleeping on the ground. They had endured some rough conditions along the ride back. Right now it was cold and fluffy snowflakes were starting to float down from the sky in large amounts. Halt guessed that by morning the ground would be coated in a white crust so he made a mental note to put more hay in Abelard's housing.

Halt urged Abelard forward and they set into a trot towards the cabin set at the edge of the woods. He would report to the baron in the morning, there was no hurry. He sighed as he thought of the day that would come. He would have to report to the baron and no doubt he'd have to answer questions. All he felt like doing was sit around for a few days. He knew that was unrealistic.

"I wish you could talk. Maybe then you could give them the report." Halt said patting his horse again. The horse snorted.

The next morning was dull and gray. Clouds hung in the sky and the temperature dropped below freezing. Halt made his way across the drawbridge seated atop Abelard. The horse's hoof beats went from clanking on the bridge to a muffled sound on the snow that had settled over night. Halt dismounted and led Abelard to the stables. Normally he would just leave him outside but he didn't think that Abelard deserved to be out in the cold on a day like this after returning from a mission.

After Abelard was settled Halt made his way to Arald's study where he would report. When he walked in he was a little surprised to see Crowley was there. He wasn't too surprised; his mission wasn't a small problem. It had been murders and robberies by a small band but he had quickly and efficiently disposed of the band and made sure the members were spread out through the kingdom.

"Morning Crowley. Morning Arald." Halt said nodding his head in their directions. "I suppose you'll be wanting to know how the mission went?" Halt took a seat across the desk of the baron. Crowley looked at him from a chair to his right and nodded. "It was successful. The members of the band are spread out in different prisons all across the kingdom. They gave little resistance after I appeared and proclaimed I was a Ranger. They were really just cowards in need of money." Halt shook his head.

"So there won't be any problem with them in the future?" Crowley was oddly subdued today Halt thought.

"No. They surrendered and agreed to be separated even. Like I said, they were cowards who needed money." Halt frowned at his friend. "Why are you so unhappy Crowley?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Crowley said experimentally. He didn't want to do this. "It's time for Abelard to retire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Chapter 2: Understanding

He saw the shock on his friend's face and then the determination not to give in. "Come on Halt. You knew this was coming, I practically told you at the last Gathering." Crowley said sympathetically.

It was true. Crowley had started commenting on how Abelard seemed to be moving slower and how he needed more naps and other comments that Halt had chosen to ignore. He had decided that if Crowley wanted to tell him something, he should just say it and not go around dropping hints.

Halt had gotten new Abelards plenty of times. But this Abelard had lived an exceptionally long work life and had gone through all of his and Will's training and adventures together. He knew he would have to give in sometime and get a new horse, but that time wasn't now in his mind.

"No Crowley. Abelard is just fine. He did excellent on our mission. He was completely quiet and obeyed everything else I told him to do with perfection. His speed is fine also." Halt crossed his arms and let his mouth become a determined line.

"Halt, I know that this Abelard has gone through a lot with you but it's time to let him go. I had to replace my horse only two months ago. It hurts but we all have to go through it. I'll give you a day but no longer. Don't make this harder than it has to be Halt." Crowley stood and exited the room. Halt sighed.

"He's right Halt. Accept it and it will make it all the easier." Arald stood and exited through a door behind his desk.

Halt sighed to himself. They were both right, resisting the fact that he needed a new horse wasn't going to help anything. _No! _He told himself. _Abelard's time isn't now. _He got up and made his way out the door where Crowley had left. He could at least go home and get some breakfast.

When back inside his cabin, Halt slumped down in his favorite chair. He was devastated at the fact that his commander thought Abelard would have to be replaced. And of course, if his commander thought it should happen it probably would happen. He barely looked up when Pauline entered the cabin.

They had been living at the castle, but he still used the cabin as a base and when he wanted to get away from people. She looked at him with sympathy. Crowley must have already told her what had to happen. He met her gaze and shrugged. What could he do?

"Halt, I know you're devastated that Abelard has to retire but you knew it would happen." She sat on the arm of the chair and draped an arm around Halt's shoulders.

"I know but that doesn't make it easier. Abelard's healthy and he still has a lot of life in him." Halt said defensively.

"Halt, Crowley told me that at the last Gathering Abelard didn't meet the standards. He was a little bit slower and he shakes slightly when standing as still as possible. Both those things could be a major problem. You've done this before, why is it so hard this time?" Pauline wasn't trying to make Halt feel worse but she did.

"This Abelard has been through everything I've gone through with Will. This Abelard has saved my skin the most and he's the longest living. I won't let him go." Halt stood and left the cabin. Despite what others thought, all he needed was to be alone.

Halt rode Abelard through the forest that was his second home. When he started looking for signs that the horse was losing its edge, he found them. Abelard was slower to respond, wasn't completely still and seemed to take it easy whenever he could instead of being permanently on the alert. He was still alert, just not perfect.

They had stopped in a clearing and Halt let his horse wander. He watched with sadness. His horse was old but he still loved him. He was like family. Halt could imagine himself bonding with another horse that was exactly like Abelard, but he didn't want to. Even though the horse would be exactly like Abelard, he would have to build a new bond and the new horse wouldn't have been through the adventures he treasured the most. Halt wasn't a sentimental person but this predicament caused tears to escape his eyes.

"I won't let you go." Halt said. Abelard came over and looked into Halt's eyes. It seemed to say 'it's time. Don't make this hard.' "I can't." Abelard continued to look at Halt until he stopped the tears and looked back at him. This time his eyes seemed to say 'you have to'. "I won't like it. I hope you know that." The eyes said 'I know, neither will I.'

Halt stood and mounted his horse and rode back to the cabin. He was pleased to see that Pauline hadn't left. He put Abelard into his shelter and pet the horse adoringly. He hated this. He turned and made his way to the house. When he entered, Pauline was sitting at the table reading some reports. She looked up at his appearance.

"I understand. I have to let him go." Halt said.

Lady Pauline got up and hugged him. He was grateful for her support and hugged her back. This wasn't going to be easy and if he had to choose anybody to be there for him, he'd choose her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Chapter 3: Farewell

"This horse 'ere was yer horse's cousin. I kept him aside like I kept Tug's family member aside. I figured it would make things easier," Old Bob said looking into the paddock with Crowley and Halt.

Halt had asked Crowley to accompany him because Pauline had to go to the castle and attend to something. The two friends leaned against the fence and watched a horse almost identical to Abelard graze. Halt had his face hidden in his cowl but Crowley swore that he saw tears.

"Does he have the same habits as Abelard? You know, like how he walks and everything?" Crowley decided that Halt wasn't going to speak so he went ahead.

"I think this one has a longer stride. He's also more energetic and playful." Old Bob looked at Halt. "He loves apples more than Tug does." Halt did nothing. "Why don't you go take him for a ride?"

Halt climbed the fence into the paddock and whispered to the horse the phrase that would give him permission to ride. He then climbed onto the saddled horse and walked it around a bit. The stride was different from his old Abelard and this horse was a little taller. He sighed then dismounted when he reached the others. He climbed the fence and resumed his stance by Crowley.

"Does he feel like Abelard?" Crowley asked.

No answer.

"Want to feed him an apple?" Crowley pushed.

Silence.

"What do you want to do now Halt?" Crowley was getting aggravated. The least Halt could do was talk.

"What I want is to be left alone with my old Abelard," Halt said after an awkward silence.

Old Bob and Crowley walked away. Abelard had been put in the paddock to graze. While Halt rode the new horse, he had looked at him and imagined their walks in the forest. He missed the horse already. Grabbing an apple out of the bin, Halt climbed the fence and walked over to his beloved companion. He held out the apple and the horse took it gratefully.

"I don't want to do this," Halt said to his friend. 'Neither do I.' he seemed to say. "I'll miss you and I hope our paths cross again." Halt was starting to feel his eyes tear up. "Farewell, Abelard. I'll always remember you no matter how many other horses I get." Halt turned and walked away. If he stayed longer he'd never be able to leave.

On the ride home Crowley tried several times to start a conversation. All attempts failed. Halt would say what needed to be said and no more. Finally they came to the cabin and Crowley turned towards his longtime friend.

"You'll bond, don't worry. I'm sure that you'll go on adventures with this horse to. It's the Ranger way," Crowley said trying to boost Halt's spirits.

"I know. I'll always remember the horse that went with me through everything with Will, but I understand every good thing comes to an end. It just sunk in when I said good-bye to Abelard." Halt was obviously over his devastation.

"Then why were you so silent on the ride home?" Crowley asked baffled.

"I remembered that I left my stuff in the old saddle," Halt said before walking away. A thin line of smoke was coming from the chimney. He'd go in and have supper with Pauline before they made their way to the apartments at the castle.

Crowley shook his head. Halt was confusing the heck out of him. He rode away with the thought that Halt had been toying with him but he didn't remember Halt switching the saddle's contents. He sighed. Halt was a confusing character.


End file.
